Stalker with the Silver Hair
by hockeynut178
Summary: Its a post-apocalyptic world where "monsters" have become the major danger to humans, after an outbreak on new-years 2013, normal everyday lives stopped as the world was changed. With the only safe houses in any region is hospitals and other military guarded posts.(Its not really a Wolf Guy fan fic but it fit the theme well enough) Rated T for violence possible adult content
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if I have caused a disturbance but I had to re-upload the first chapter due to revisions. I apologise in advance for spelling and grammar errors.

The park was lifeless and the only noise was of the wind blowing the broken bulbs and glass along the path.

"Must get to hospital," mumbled a low voice.

As the injured shadowy man stumbled towards the nearest hospital, while hidden in the shadows was a pair of eyes, but they didn't belong to any human. They followed the man silently, like it was stalking its prey.

"Must get to…"

Before the man could finish his sentence he collapsed. Seconds later he was back on his feet and getting closer to the hospital. He must have been in eyes distance because one of the two people outside of the hospital saw him stumbling closer and closer until he collapsed.

"HEY doc, we got another one," said the Women who was sitting on a ammunition box. She got up and cautiously walked toward the injured man "he doesn't have any bites on him either." She puts a silver dollar on the injured man's cheek, "he doesn't react to silver"

The doctor stared at her shocked, "seriously?!" he said shocked.

"Stop standing around and help me get him inside"

He got up and helped her drag the man toward the door; unknowingly they had let in a dark creature that had been following a man. The women and doctor operated on the injured man as fast as they could, ripping off his sweater and shirt as fast as possible to gain a look at the gouge in his chest. After they sewed his wound they agreed that he'd most likely wake up In two to three days and fully recover after about two weeks. He was not supposed to wake up for two to three days but he almost fully recovered in only one.


	2. Introductions

"Where..." he was cut off by the woman standing above him.

'Stay down, you'll open your wound." The man woke up and became aware of his surroundings.

"So I made it into the hospital… funny, I don't remember making it too far past the stairs, by the park."

"tell me something, who are you?" the woman asked.

"I don't know, or I don't remember" he said confused "But I do know I had my partner with me around the time I got injured, she should've been trying to catch up with me. Has anyone else come to the hospital after me?"

"Not a soul, you were the only one who's come in the past day. Although since you came in there's been some disturbances, people are seeing a girl that never been here before, like she just appeared, a ghost is what she's been described like. I don't believe them though, it's too fishy. Like a practical joke almost."

"You mean a girl? What was her description?"

"A girl, age maybe 15-16, white or silver hair and no taller than 5"7"

"you mean the girl that's been standing behind you for the last five minutes?"

"what are you-" she said as she turned around to see what the man was talking about. She was very startled to see the girl she had just described to be standing there with a grey toque on.

"You've been sleeping way to long, get yourself cleaned up and let's go." The girl said in a fagile feminine voice.

"Jeez you are one needy partner. I should've just left you where I found you."

"you mean you'd leave a little girl all alone during a time like this?"

"Leave you alone? Sam you don't even need me."

'Ya, but that doesn't mean I don't like your company. I'd rather have you than a bunch of bumbling idiot mindless monsters as friends."

'Wait," the red haired said, "what do you mean by friends with mindless monters?"

"Oh you didn't change yet?" the man said

"No, I didn't. I don't like people with guns shooting at me when I change around you." The silver haired girl said. "Remember the last place I changed, they got all the big guns and shoot at us"

"Oh yeah… I remember that, Dan's group never did forgive us for that did they?"

'NO, no they didn't!"

"Um, I'm confused with this, can someone explain how she can change and what she changes into?" the red haired woman asked.

"Introductions first," the silver haired girl said. "I'm Sam, that's Cross or at least I call him that. He cant remember who he is."

"Yeah, I know that much. My names Camila, Cam for short. I'm the head of the medicine and distribution in this hospital. Now explain to me what the hell you mean by she can change." Cam said as she reached toward her holstered colt 45 revolver, which looked like one right out of a western.

"Should I?" Sam asked Cross.

"Fine by me." Cross said as he grunted trying to get up and find his cloths.

"Alright I'll tell you Cam, heck I'll even show you," she said with a pause "As long as you put all your guns down and don't scream when I do it."

"Alright." Cam said doubtingly as she put her Colt on the table and drew a long military knife from her boot and placed it on the table, just in case.

"Technically I am one of them, but in reality," she said as hair came off her arms and out the area between her shoes and jeans. She had changed into a werewolf, beautiful full silver hair with black surrounding her eyes and covering her ears.

"OHHHhhhhhh Fuck, Oh Fuck, oh shit, oh fuck!" Cam screamed as she reached towards her Colt 45 that was no longer be on the table.

"I told her not to yell. Did I not tell her not to yell" Sam said angrily at Cam but directed it towards Cross.

"Well at least I guessed correctly to take her gun away from her." Cross said with a little sug look as he twirled the revolver on his finger


End file.
